


but with me and you, it just started quietly and grew

by blueblueelectricblue



Series: rockets, bells, and poetry [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/pseuds/blueblueelectricblue
Summary: Eleanor has to clean her room before Mama Tahani will let her watch a movie. Eleanor really, really doesn't want to. Also, she has to pee.





	but with me and you, it just started quietly and grew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafflicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/gifts).



Standing there in front of the full-length mirror – as most of them are in this rental house, which she’s sure was the first thing Tahani clicked on the sort-and-filter tab when browsing for it on HeirBnB – and looking at herself, Eleanor still can’t quite believe it, even though they’ve been together for months and age playing for even longer than that. Here she is, in what Tahani calls a cottage (“So quaint, isn’t it?”) but by most people’s standards is a comfortably-sized fully detached house, luxuriously furnished and decorated. It’s so comfortably sized, in fact, that Eleanor even has her own bedroom, which has become more like a playroom over the past few weeks. Not that she sleeps in here all that often, usually just when it’s naptime.

And Tahani is a _very_ big believer in naptime.

(Eleanor suspects that it’s more for Tahani than for herself. It had been for her parents too, a long time ago, when they still cared about those things.)

It’s not that the clothes themselves are babyish – Eleanor doesn’t like the frilly stuff with too many ribbons, unless it’s dress-up time – but that they help her to get in a  smaller mindset. Tahani had let her choose her outfit today, and Eleanor admires herself in her Strawberry Shortcake t-shirt. If she twists just the right way, the back of her pull-up peeks out from the waistband of her jeans, which combined with her pigtails makes Eleanor look the way she feels today. A diaper would be better, but she’d told Tahani earlier that she wanted to be a big girl, much to Eleanor’s chagrin. She kind of needs to pee.

And now she’s got to clean her stupid room, even though there’s a maid who could totally do it, and more importantly, _Eleanor extremely doesn’t want to_. But she _has_ to, if she wants to watch the new _Wreck-It Ralph_ movie, which Tahani can get beamed right into the living room even though it only opened just yesterday.

“Eleanor, come on, darling. We don’t have all day.” Tahani’s voice cuts into her thoughts. “The faster you clean, the sooner we can go and relax.”

Ugh. She _knows_ that. “Isn’t this why we have a maid?” she whines.

Tahani’s eyes narrow. “First, we have a cleaning service, not a maid. Second, their job is _not_ to pick up after little girls who don’t put away their things when they’re asked to.”

“Then what good are they?” Eleanor wants to know, but Tahani’s eyes get even narrower, and this is a good time to shut up for a minute, maybe, she thinks, and gets down on her hands and knees to start clearing all the clothes she’d stuffed under the bed.

She loves this bed, which is made of intricately wrought brass and matches the other hardware in her room, with its colorful galaxy print bedspread (which in turn matches the curtains). Eleanor has to admit to herself that she loves the whole room, with its little purple table and chairs, and all her stuffed animals, and the big purple toybox in the corner, and how the closet is full of clothes and accessories just for when she’s feeling little. Nothing is too pink or too pastel, and it certainly isn’t painted pristine white like Patricia’s stuff – it’s all Eleanor’s. She’s never had so much to herself before.

“Goodness, you must have an entire laundry basket’s full under there,” Tahani comments from her post just inside the doorway where she can best supervise, but she sounds more amazed – and amused – than anything.

It isn’t a _whole_ laundry basket’s worth, but close, as it turns out. And Eleanor’s “kind of needs to pee” is now a “definitely, seriously has to pee”. She should ask for a bathroom break, she knows. Tahani would expect her to speak up, since she’s big enough to be in a pull-up right now.

But on the other hand, if Eleanor finishes quickly, Tahani will get her into a comfy diaper with teddy bears or stars on the front and help her into her favorite unicorn-kitty pajamas and then they can watch the movie and Eleanor can stop having to worry about things like needing to pee.

Also maybe, if she ignores it for long enough and then doesn’t make it in time, Tahani will feel sorry for Eleanor having an accident and get her all ready for the movie anyway and she can finish picking up her room later. Like, tomorrow. Or the next day. Or next week. Or next month. Or, hopefully, never.

“All done,” she announces, slamming the hamper lid down over her clothes.

Tahani winces at the noise, but recovers quickly. “Good job with your clothes, Eleanor. Now, where do those toys on the floor go?”

“In the box?”

“Right-o.” Tahani flashes a smile at her, and Eleanor feels like she’s stepped outside into the bright sunshine for a moment. “Once you’ve got your toys back in your box – and _neatly_ , Eleanor, not all in a jumble – you’ve just got a few books to put onto the shelf and then I think we’ll be ready for that movie.”

“Can we have popcorn?”

“Of course. We have that terrible kind you like, or that other terrible kind you like.”

“Can I have the white cheddar kind, then?”

“You don’t want the movie theater-style microwave popcorn?”

Eleanor shakes her head. “White cheddar.”

“You do know I could also make the real kind on the stovetop, with real butter, anytime, don’t you?”

“Smartfood. White. Cheddar. Popcorn. _Mama_.”

“Fine. You little philistine.” Tahani smiles again.

Eleanor can’t help but smile back, but it fades quickly when she stands up, leaks a little into her pull-up, and then immediately has to clamp down to keep from leaking even more. She isn’t so sure now that she’s going be able to hold it for real, and the damp warmth between her legs makes her want to just let go even more than Eleanor already does.

“Everything all right?” Tahani asks, because she’s always quick to notice changes in Eleanor’s mood. It’s one of the things Eleanor usually loves about her. But not right now.

“Uh-huh.” Eleanor tries not to make it too obvious she’s got to pee as she makes her way to the toy box. Bending over makes her urgency so much worse, so she gets back down on her knees to start sorting through her things and setting them back into the box.

“Does someone need the toilet, perhaps?”

“Nope,” she chirps. “Just putting away my toys, _neatly_ , like you said to.”

Tahani crosses the room in a few long strides, like a beautiful and imposing gazelle, to peer down inside the toybox. “Very nice job, Eleanor,” she says, placing her hand on Eleanor’s shoulder for a moment.

She can’t get enough of that touch, which is always gentle and full of love even when Eleanor is in trouble, and she forgets herself for a moment to melt into it. Which means that she leaks a little more. Well, if she’s honest with herself, she leaks a _lot_ more, and Eleanor fights the urge to squirm because then Tahani will really know something’s up.

“Are you quite sure you’re all right? You don’t need a break?”

“I’m _fine_.” Totally untrue. She’s wetter than she should be at this point, because before this point, she should have told Tahani she needs to go. And if Eleanor does make it, which is looking unlikely at this point anyway, Tahani will know she lied when she sees the state her pull-up is in. And then she’ll be in trouble, probably. Tahani’s punishments are the _worst_ , standing in a corner or sitting in a chair by herself for a million years. So boring.

“Hmm.”

Eleanor looks up to steal a glance at Tahani, who’s looking a bit skeptical, and then just as quickly looks back down. Just two more board games to check and put away and then she can go and get the three measly books on her purple table – they could really stay there, _why_ do they have to even go onto the dumb bookshelf, books are dumb and she doesn’t even like them anyway even if these ones do have nice illustrations – and then she can go get changed and they can snuggle up on the sofa and Eleanor can bring her stuffed giraffe and they can all watch the movie together.

She’s trying to not swear out loud (Tahani is not a spanker, but she does swat the back of Eleanor’s hand for language) at how many stupid _cards_ are in Candy Land, why are there so many of them anyway, it’s a game for babies, when she realizes that she’s not going to make it to the potty like the big girl she’s supposed to be today. Eleanor gasps and jams her hand between her legs to try and stop it from happening, but it’s far too late for that. All she can do is sit back on her heels and feel her pull-up get warm and heavy as she loses control of her bladder. It doesn’t take long for it to overflow, which Eleanor can’t hide even if she wanted to; her jeans get very wet very fast, especially the backside.

“Oh my goodness, Eleanor,” Tahani says, although she doesn’t exactly sound surprised, and she bends down to help Eleanor up and into a standing position. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Thought I could hold it,” Eleanor answers in a small voice, hoping she can maybe work some tears into the equation and thinking very hard about the three days she had a kitten until her dad traded it to a bar-back at the pool hall for Lynyrd Skynyrd tickets.

“Darling, you know you’re supposed to tell me straightaway when you need to tinkle. That’s your job, and then it’s my job to make sure you get to the toilet.”

“I know,” she sniffles, but not too hard lest it rouse suspicion. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

Tahani reaches for Eleanor’s hand and gives it a little squeeze. “No need to apologize, Eleanor. Accidents happen, and we don’t apologize for the things we can’t help. Let’s go and get you cleaned up, hmm? Get you ready so all we need to do later is open that bag of popcorn and settle in on the couch together?”

“Okay.” Eleanor meekly allows Tahani to help peel off her wet jeans and her t-shirt, the hem of which had also gotten wet, yuck, and puts them in the hamper with the other clothes while Tahani gets the changing pad and supplies set out. Her pull-up is nearly hanging off her, and she could step out of them if she wanted, but if Tahani wanted her to do that she wouldn’t have gotten the pad out.

“Stars or teddy bears?” Tahani asks, holding up two diapers.

Eleanor takes a moment to think about it before pointing at the one with stars on the front and lies down on the changing mat. Tahani rips her training pants at the side seams so that they come off easily, making Eleanor feel even more little than she already did. It doesn’t take long for Tahani to get her cleaned – with wipes that she keeps in a warmer, even – and powdered and taped into the star-patterned diaper, and Eleanor feels better already. No more picking up or cleaning or sorting. Just time with Mama.

“What pajamas would you like to wear, darling?”

“Unicorn-kitties!” They’re her _favorite_ , made of warm, cozy fleece. Like wearing a favorite blanket, except they more or less stay put.

Tahani laughs and rummages through the dresser until she finds them. “Arms up, Eleanor,” she instructs, and for once, Eleanor does as she’s told when she’s told to do it, because it’s starting to get chilly with no clothes on and she _really_ likes these pajamas. Once she’s dressed, Tahani takes her hair down and brushes it, and Eleanor stuffs her feet into her Pusheen slippers before she starts to drift out toward the living room – only to have Tahani reel her back in.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tahani asks sweetly, which means…oh no, she _hadn’t_ forgotten after all.

“Movie?” Eleanor hopes she sounds more innocent than she thinks she does.

“Not just yet, Eleanor. You’re not quite done picking up your bedroom, now are you?”

“But I’m _tired_ , Mama. And I had an _accident_. I’m _very_ sad about it.”

Tahani smirks. “Well, I’m sure you can find it in you to finish picking up two little games and three books, darling. It will only take a minute. Now, go on.” And dammit, she stands _right there_ over Eleanor to make sure she does it, and that she does it right, giving all these directions and corrections and instructions. It is _so unfair_.

“Am I done _now_?” Eleanor whines as she shoves the last book into the nearest hole she could find.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tahani cups a hand to her ear. “I’m afraid I can’t understand you when you whine, dear.”

Eleanor huffs indignantly, sending her bangs temporarily perpendicular. “Am I done now, Mama?” she forces herself to ask in a more normal tone of voice.

Tahani makes a to-do of scanning the room with her eyes, a lot longer than necessary if anyone were to ask Eleanor, which nobody does, but eventually she breaks into another one of her sunshine smiles. “Yes, I think you’re done, Eleanor. You did a marvelous job tidying up! What a good girl you are.”

She isn’t, not really, Eleanor thinks guiltily, but Tahani pulls her into one of her great big bear hugs and it’s warm and safe and smells like expensive shampoo, and it doesn’t matter anymore. Tahani lets her go long enough to pick out two stuffed animals – “ _Two_ , Eleanor, I don’t want to get crowded off the sofa by your entire fleet of IKEA sharks.” – a fairly realistic giraffe named Carlton and a narwhal called Bob Ross because it’s so colorful, and then they all make their way to the living room with its big plush sofa and plenty of pillows.

Eleanor buries herself under the cashmere throw blanket that hangs over the back of the sofa and arranges the stuffed animals next to her, making sure to leave plenty of room for Tahani for when she comes back with the popcorn. Eleanor tends to take over blankets without meaning to, and Tahani never lets her hear the end of it if she doesn’t get at least a corner.

It turns out that Eleanor watches the movie entirely while sitting on Tahani’s lap, and it also turns out that there’s more than enough room for them both under the blanket – and for Carlton and Bob Ross, too.

And even for a whole fleet of IKEA sharks, but Eleanor doesn’t win that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cass Elliot's "It's Getting Better". Many thanks to alabasterclouds for the inspiration she provided me!


End file.
